L'amour brille sous les Etoiles
by Fan-atikk
Summary: La guerre est finit, des gens sont innocentés, des ennemis s'unissent pour le bien de tous, devinrent des amis, mais au finale, ils s'aiment indéfiniment sans pour autant blesser leurs égos de peur d'être rejetés. A jamais enfouit dans leurs cœurs.


L'amour enfouit au plus profond de notre âme à jamais.

Genre : Romance/Générale.

Couple : Drago/Hermione.

Résumé : La guerre est finit, des gens sont innocentés, des ennemis s'unissent pour le bien de tous, devinrent des amis, mais au finale, ils s'aiment indéfiniment sans pour autant blesser leurs égos de peur d'être rejetés.

Song Fiction sur : L'Amour brille sous les étoiles ;Roi Lion.

Pensées : Italique.

Paroles : Italique Soulignés.

Chanteuse : Gras Soulignés Italique.

Gestes : Soulignés.

* * *

Il faisait nuit, mais la lumière de la lune et des étoiles suffisait à éclairer tout le parc et le Lac de Poudlard.  
Voilà deux mois que la guerre avait prit fin, rares étaient les sang pur qui avaient été innocentés, et nombreux avait été les amis et famille perdu. Tous s'était plus ou moins remit de cet affrontement finale, bien sûr, ce fut le bien qui gagna.  
Harry Potter fut dans le coma pendant un mois et demi, à tous, il avait fait peur, peur que jamais il ne se réveil.  
De la complicités était nés entre certains ennemi, les rivalités entre maisons, sangs différents, ou encore vie opposées s'étaient évanouis.  
Harry sortait maintenant avec Luna Lovegood qui était ravi, bien que toujours dans la Lune.

Toute la population magique avait voulu recruter cette dernière, après avoir vu la mort en personne à la grande bataille finale, ils avaient vu de leur propres yeux les sombrales, et autres petites bêtes que Luna voyait depuis la mort de sa mère.

Ron était fiancée à Lavande Brown qui se faisait une joie de faire diverses boutiques à la recherche de la robe idéale.

Etonnement, sa mère se releva être de même nature que Molly, et donc les amoureux se maudissaient de plus en plus de les avoir faite se rencontrer, le mariage promettait d'être un fiacre.  
Enfin, Ginny s'était finalement mis en relation libre avec un de ses meilleurs ennemi, Blaise Zabini.

Ce dernier avait sauvé la vie à la douce, en la protégeant d'un sort de mort de sa mère, laquelle appelait-on «mangeuse d'Homme». Ginny en fut très reconnaissante et après plusieurs discutions et balades, ils se trouvèrent bon nombre de point commun, et finirent par être plus ou moins en couple.  
Tous se la coulait douce, ou presque.  
Quelque peu de temps avant la bataille, Hermione Granger avait perdu ses parents, et sa famille entière, à un dîner de Noël, où ils furent attaqués. Elle s'était sorti, non pas indemne, mais vivante, c'était déjà ça.  
Depuis, elle évitait toute relation amoureuse, et s'éloignait de plus en plus de ses amis.  
Le seul à qui elle aimait bien discuter par occasion était Drago Malfoy. Lui aussi avait perdu sa famille. Au départ, la belle s'en moquait, étant persuadé que ses parents le méprisait, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, il lui avoue qu'il était très proche de sa mère et son père. Ce fut un véritable choc pour elle, mais elle comprit. Depuis, un soir sur deux, ils se voyaient, discutaient pendant plusieurs heures, et se séparèrent.

Un soir, alors que Ginny et Blaise était dans la tour d'astronomie à regarder les étoiles, Ginny aperçût les deux amis marchant le bord du lac et des strangulots.

_«C'est terrible c'est affreux !_ Commença t-elle.

_-Quoi?_ Demanda son amoureux.

_-Et il se moque de tout !_ Continua t-elle, sans faire attention à son petit ami.

_-Qui? _

_-L'amour s'amène et nous, pauvres pouilleux,  
Il nous jette tous les deux !_ Soupira t-elle.

_-Oh !_ S'exclama Blaise.

_-Sous les diamants des étoiles,  
Quel magique univers._ Dit-elle, pointant son doigts vers les adolescents.

-Oui, très... Merlin nous a abandonné pour ce livrer à eux deux. Avoua le mâte.

_-Mais, dans cette romantique atmosphère,  
Ça sent mauvais dans l'air._ Grimaça t-elle.

-Excuse moi ma douce, j'ai pété. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Rigola t-il.

Ils rirent.

Quelque part, au loin, la Lune chantait silencieusement, accompagné de ses compagnes, les étoiles.

_***L'Amour brille sous les étoiles,  
D'une étrange lumière.  
La Terre entière, en parfaite harmonie,  
Vit un moment royal.***_

Hermione parlait de sa vie, avant, avec ses parents.

«-A noël, je me souviens, mes parents et moi décorions le sapin de noël ensemble, et, mon père, me portait pour que je mette l'étoile de noël quand j'étais petite. Je me souviens encore de mon illumination en voyant les cadeaux, au pied. Mais depuis qu'ils sont... Morts, l'an dernier, je ne fête plus cette fête...

_-'Je voudrais lui dire "Je t'aime"  
Mais comment lui avouer ...'_

-Je garderais à jamais en mémoire le jour de mes onze ans, ils m'avaient offert l'histoire de poulard, j'avais tellement peur, je rentrerais dans six mois à Poudlard... C'était formidable !

_-'Mon secret, mes problèmes ?  
Impossible, elle serait trop blessée !'_

Soupir.

-Excuse moi, je t'embête avec tout ça, mais, et toi... Raconte moi ta vie Drago... Dit-elle.

-Mon souvenirs le plus heureux fut quand j'avais cinq ans. C'était horrible, mais magique à la fois.

Rire.

-En faite, reprit-il, c'était la première fois que je montais sur un balais... C'était comme... Merveilleux, comme si c'était la première fois que tu goûtais un fruit, à la fois juteux, succulent, c'était incroyable.

_-'Quel lourd secret cache-t-il,  
Derrière tant de rancœur ?'_

-Et puis... Je suis tombé. J'avais désobéit à Lucius, mon père, et j'avais faillit y passer même ! Une chute de trente mètres de haut à cinq ans, on s'en rappel !

_-'Moi, je sais qu'il est ce roi en exil  
Qui règne dans mon coeur ! '_

_-_Bref... Depuis, j'ai toujours des prothèses sous mes habits... Je te déconseille d'en parler à qui que ce soit Grangie ! Rit-il.

-T'inquiète !

clin d'oeil

rire

_**L'Amour brille sous les étoiles,  
Illuminant leurs coeurs.  
Sa lumière éclaire à l'infini,  
Un sublime espoir. **_

Ils continuèrent à marcher, riant, se racontant des anectodes, se demandant souvant ce que serait leur vie l'un avec l'autre, sans pour autant le dire à leur ami.

_«-__S'ils s'enfuient vers leur rêve, ce soir,  
Dans leur folle ronde._ Chuchota Ginny.

_-Si notre ami nous dit "Au revoir" ... _Continua Blaise.

-Je n'espère pas qu'Hermione veuille mourir, comme elle l'avait voulu quelques semaines auparavant cependant...

_-Nous serons seuls au monde !_ Dirent-ils à l'unisson.»_  
_


End file.
